Fulfilling Destiny
by Ange-marauder obsessive
Summary: It's everyone's last year at Hogwarts and things are about to change drasticly. How did James and Lily get together? Where Remus or Sirius ever in love? What did Dumbledore saw in them that was so special? Faithful to the books. Give it a chance.
1. The Beginning of the End I

**Fulfilling Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lily or any of the Marauders. I just own the idea, Adelaide and Kali. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note:** My fist Harry Potter fan fiction. Kind of a comeback for me. I haven't written in a while. I hope you like it. And if you think this is good enough, please review. I would like to know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Constructive being the key word here, hehe.

**Preview:** Lily, James and the Marauders are ready for their last year at Hogwarts. Between career decisions, dangerous times and teenage problems, will they be able to see what's right in front of them? Will they fight for what they really believe in? Will friendship be strong enough to survive everything life throws at each of them? Romance/Humor/Drama (some).

**Rating:** T, just to be sure.

**Things to consider:** I have read many James and Lily fan fictions, some good, others not so much. I know the idea of writing about them isn't exactly original. But what I intent to do here is to be real about what I think happened, sticking to everything J.K. Rowling has already said. What I mean is that, if you are looking for a fic in which James and Lily hate and scream at each other for six years and then just suddenly realize that they are madly in love and can't live without each other, this is not for you. I'm a firm believer that love/hate relationship do exist, but they often aren't as extreme as they seem. No one can hate –truly hate- a guy for most of their lives and then marry him –truly in love- in space of a few months. Life just isn't like that. There has to be something there that just wasn't visible at first but was definitely there the entire time.

Ok then, having bored you enough, I expect you to like this. Reviews are welcome as I already said.

The Beginning of the End I 

Lily Evans didn't hate James Potter. Not really. Everyone thought she did, but it wasn't like that. She had spent most of her previous six years at Hogwarts yelling at him for pranking their classmates or younger students. She had docked more points from him in her two years as prefect than all the other prefects combined. She had constantly refused his advances and invitations to Hogsmade since fourth year… But it wasn't because she hated him, it was because she hated that he didn't live up to his full capacity.

She knew that James Potter acted as an arrogant, self centered, spoiled brat. But she also suspected that he wasn't really like that. She had seen him, when he thought no one was looking. She had seen him help a second year get up from the floor after tripping with something Peeves had left there. She had seen him smile to a rather ugly third year old girl that had a crush on him just to make her happy. She had seen him talk to Hagrid out of some really stupid stuff –like getting a dragon- to keep the half giant out of trouble. She had seen him at the Quidditch pit training with the team and letting them in on every secret he had to become a better player.

Because of all this, she knew that James Potter wasn't as conceited as he appeared to be. Because of all this, she knew she didn't hate him. But that didn't mean that she liked him. Oh no. She disliked him intensely, that was for sure. Mostly because she knew he'd put up the act of popular Potter every time he was in the spot light and she didn't like people who wasn't true to their nature… who lived for appearances sake only.

The first time she had seen him, a few days into first year, he had smiled and waved at her. She had thought that the way his black hair stuck in all directions was funny, so she had smiled back. She thought that one day she would be friends with him because he seemed like a nice boy. She was wrong. The second time she had seen him he had smiled, winked, and preceded to call her 'carrot'. She had stormed out of the Gryffindor common room and hadn't seen him again until Charm lessons the morning after. He had smiled again, and when she didn't return the smile he had frowned and scratched his left eyebrow with his left index finger. His hazel eyes confused.

"Lily", he had said once the class was over, "Uh… Hi".

"Potter". She had acknowledged him and he had frowned again sticking his hands deep into his pockets.

"Look… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you carr- that last night. I was just trying to make Sirius laugh… he had received a howler from his mother", he had said, hoping that she didn't stay mad at him for too long.

"What's a how-…" she had been about to ask but had stopped herself because she was angry and he wasn't going to get away with it that easily, "so what? I'm your way of amusement now?".

"No… you're not. I just didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry". She looked at him for a moment and decided that he was truly sorry.

"Whatever James. Just don't do it again".

And that had been it. She hadn't hated him after that, just like she didn't hate him today, so many years after that. But she had avoided him. James Potter was trouble, and she could smell trouble a mile away. She didn't like trouble. Trouble meant detention and detention meant less study time, and she couldn't afford that. She was determined -since the first time she had heard the word _mudblood_ spill out of Lucius Malfoy's mouth- to prove that being muggle born meant nothing. That she could be just as good as them, if not better. She had succeeded so far.

So that was really it. Lily didn't hate Potter. She just preferred to keep away from him and his notorious group of marauders. After all, James hadn't kept his promise of never calling her carrot again. And he hadn't fulfilled his promise of never hexing younger students again –he had hexed Sirius' brother quite a few times in the last four years since the weird boy started attending Hogwarts-. And even though he liked to say he was in love with her, he kept flirting with his rather large group of fans. Fans that fancied him for many things, specially for being so handsome –yes, Lily was well aware of that fact, she wasn't stupid- and for that badge on his robe that said he was Quidditch Captain.

No, Lily didn't hate James, but she didn't trust him either. And trust was essential for Lily in any kind of relationship, whether it was friendship or something more.


	2. The Beginning of the End II

**The Beginning of the End II**

James Potter didn't love Lily Evans. No, love was too strong a word to be used by a 17-year-old boy. He liked her, yes. He found her dark red hair and her piercing emerald eyes beautiful and entrancing. And he liked that she was so responsible and nice. So unlike him. But he didn't love her. He liked to tell her he did though, just to bug her. 'Oh Evans, go out with me, will you? You know I love you'. But that was it.

She caught his attention from the first time he saw her. With her chin high in the air, she had seemed so set to being strong. So set to proving herself. And that had caught his attention. He wasn't used to seeing people like that. His friends were all magical, all had lived surrounded by magic since they had been born, so they didn't really need to prove that they could handle it. But Lily Evans was different, she was muggle born, and she had just known that she was a witch after receiving her Hogwarts letter.

He suspected that, even though they had only been at school for a few days, she had already heard the word mudblood from some stupid Slytherin trying to be funny. That would probably explain it all. He didn't really care though, that she was so set to being that way. He had found it interesting, so he had smiled to her and waved. She had responded. But that was their last friendly exchange for six years. He had laughed at her. And after that everything went downhill.

The first three years at school had had barely any impact in their relationship. He had been worried about his friend Remus Lupin and his furry little problem. He, along with his best mate Sirius Black and the other marauder, Peter Pettigrew, had been trying to become animagi. Lily, on the other hand, had been set to accomplishing one of her many school goals: becoming a prefect. Thing that she had successfully achieved at the beginning of fifth year. Besides, to be perfectly honest, he wasn't into girls all that much, girls were obnoxious.

But after the summer between third and fourth year, something had changed. He had gotten taller, builder and more handsome. Fact that many of the Hogwarts girls had noticed. Many except Lily. And Lily had grown to be not only a girl, but a beautiful young woman. He had also noticed that he liked girls and among all of them, he liked Lily the most.

But things hadn't gone his way. He wasn't the only one who noticed just how beautiful Lily Evans had grown to be. And while he tried to catch her attention by messing his hair –a thing he knew girls liked- and showing his Quidditch skills, she seemed immune to all his attempts. Sirius Black loved to tease him about it. 'Mate, she just isn't into you. She thinks you are a bit conceited', he would say. Remus Lupin, ever the pacifier, usually told him that she wasn't 'that kind of girl'. And he should know. Remus and Lily were friends. Well, as friends as Lily would ever be with a marauder. They were both prefects and that gave Remus some credit to Lily's eyes.

That's how things had been until now. James's luck in the Evans affair wasn't good at all. He suspected she hated him, she had told him so many times. And he didn't really know what to do about it. He knew she didn't like the fact that he hexed Slytherins every chance he got, specially Snivelius and Sirius's younger brother. But they deserved it, calling her mudblood behind her back wasn't something James took lightly. And he also knew that she didn't really believe him to be trustworthy, though his three best friends could prove her wrong any day.

But he couldn't really change just for her. He had a reputation to uphold. He was James Potter, heir to one of the most respected and richest magical families in London. He was son of Samuel Potter, prankster extraordinaire during his time at Hogwarts. He was also son of Madeline Potter, the most gifted witch of her generation. He couldn't just be perfect prefect Potter so she would notice him and forget that she had both his father and mother's reputation to outlive. He just loved to be able to sit through an entire class without paying attention, planning his next prank, and still get straight O's.

Besides, he and Sirius Black were trouble and he liked it that way. He had worked hard to be what he was. Popular, respected and loathed by the Slytherins, who he considered awful human beings for the most part. He liked Lily Evans, but he liked being James Potter just as much. Should he change just for her? And not really change at that- because he already was all the things he knew she looked in a guy: funny, considerate, smart, caring and trustworthy- but just start being less spotlight Potter and more grown up Potter.

He would have to think about that because for some unknown reason to him -and to everybody else- he had been made Head Boy. He still couldn't believe it. Everyone knew about his tendency of getting in trouble. Everyone knew he had one of the longest detention records in Hogwarts. And everyone _knew_ he was not likely to change his ways. What had possessed Dumbledore to make him Head Boy? Wasn't it a requirement to be prefect first? Why didn't Remus got the job? He was much more suited for it. Hell… almost everyone was more suited than him. James Potter as the new Head Boy… blimey! Things were sure changing in Hogwarts.

Yes, he would really need to think about it. After all in just a few minutes the Hogwarts Express would be arriving at the Hogsmade Station and he would see Lily again. She would probably be standing near her two best friends, Kali Wood and Adelaide Vance, waiting for the first years to get off the train, fulfilling her Head Girl's duties to perfection, as always. Ready to start their last year at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Boy, he could just _see_ her face when hearing about his new position.


	3. Explanations for Lily

_DarthRoden: Thank you so much for your enthusiasm. I also love James and Lily fics and I know there are many out there so I thank you for reading this one. I hope I'll keep you interested._

_Redsoxfan90210: Here's more, hope you enjoy!_

_Pam (Xmaraudergirlsx): Hey girl! Thank you s much for that wonderful review! It's an honor to receive one form you since I'm so hooked up with your story. And you believing this is brilliant? (tear) I feel special, really. Thank you again. I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and you can have a golden star too! Like the one you gave me._

Well everyone, enjoy! And if you like it, please review.

**Explanations for Lily**

James Potter smiled to himself while he and Sirius filled Remus and Peter in on their next prank, the first one of the school year. If they managed to keep this up, they would surely be part of Hogwarts's history. Stories would be told years in the future about the marauders and their sense of humor. Really… his father would laugh his head off when he heard. And his mother would probably roll her eyes and mutter something about teenage boys and their need to get in trouble. He could just _see_ it.

"So basically what you are saying is that our next prank will take place here, in the Great Hall?" Remus Lupin asked looking paler than usual. Full moon had just gone by three days ago and he was still recovering from the traumatic transformation he had to endure every month. Sirius nodded vigorously, his black hair falling in his face and a twinkle in his eyes that was only present at moments like this.

"Exactly, we are done with little pranks. We need something more massive and my friend Prongs here had this perfect idea. But we'll probably need at least a month to plan it. This will include the entire school, even Dumbledore so we can't get caught. Even though a good detention now and then doesn't bother me, I don't want to spend the entire year cleaning the owlery without magic. Besides, James has taken his new Head Boy roll actually quite seriously and he has told me that this will be his retirement", he explained with what seemed like a frown in his handsome features. Sirius Black was really happy that his best mate had been made Head Boy, you could tell that much. Remus and Peter's eye grew wide.

"Really James?".

"Really. But don't you worry my marauders. I may have to pass more time following the rules, but I'm still the same old James. Some well deserved little prank here and there will still happen", he smiled secretly, "And this one… This one will be wicked. Just imagine the complete mess a mass body switch will cause. Even if it only last a few minutes", James said while checking the door. The first year had yet to arrive to the feast.

"But are you sure that it won't last any longer?", Peter asked unsure. Even though his friends were well loved and respected students, he wasn't like that. Many people just put up with him for the sake of the other three. Slytherins –and even a few others- had no problem in hexing him in revenge for some prank that the group had pulled earlier while passing him in the halls. And he was scared of that, of them. If he wasn't with Remus, James or Sirius, he was always scared.

"Of course Wormtail! Who do you think we are? It will be fun for a few minutes, just enough to have everyone go a little crazy, but we would never do something as drastic as to keep it going for longer. It would hurt too many people", James said reassuringly. But it didn't stop the shiver that went down Peter's spine. After that, he was sure someone was going to get him in the hall. _'If only I was braver'_

Suddenly, just as James' eyes started to wander in search of some very familiar green eyes, the heavy doors of the Great Hall opened and the fist year students entered following Professor McGonagall, Head of the Gryffindor House. She had a long roll of parchment in one hand and she was gripping the Sorting Hat in the other one. The little boys and girls walked forward while admiring the enchanted ceiling. Some smiled left or right finding familiar faces in some relative. They stopped while Professor McGonagall placed the hat in a stool. It rested there for a while before it started singing the traditional tune. Everyone listened quietly.

"When I call your names you will come forward and I will place the hat on your head. He will sort you into your houses", she said in that oh so distinctive McGonagall voice.

"Asturia, Priscilla".

---

Kali Wood's straight light brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Neat as always. Her blue eyes danced around the room searching for the object of her affection. She sighted after realizing it was a lost cause. He wasn't in the common room.

"Really Kali. I don't know why you keep hoping to catch his eye. I think that after two years you should move on. Remus Lupin just isn't interested", Adelaide Vance told one of her best friends. She liked Remus, but she hated the fact that he didn't seem to notice her friend, who had been pining after him since fifth year.

"That's easy for you to say Adie. No one ever says no to you". It was true. Usually it was the other way around. Adelaide Vance was known for turning half the boys of Hogwarts down without a second glance. Her wavy dirty blond hair, hazel eyes and slim figure were enough to catch half the school male population's attention. But she wasn't really into flirting all that much. Her older sister Emmeline had told her once that she would know when the right guy came. That she would feel it. Since that hadn't happened yet she didn't spend too much time thinking about boys. She had dated a few guys, but nothing serious.

"That's unfair Kali. There are plenty of guys interested in you too. You are just stuck with the only one who isn't". Adelaide said and watched her friend sigh again. It was hopeless, really.

"I know. But it's just that I know there's something special about him Adie. I can feel it".

"Well, then I suggest you play you cards rapidly. This is our last year and it will go by fast. Believe me. NEWTS are just around the corner from us".

"You're right. I'll… Remus Lupin won't know what hit him", she smiled wickedly. "By the way. Do you have any idea where Lily is?"

"Dumledore's office. She said something about checking his mental health. I think it has something to do with Potter being Head Boy".

---

Lily walked calmly to the gargoyle that hid the staircase to Dumbledore's office. She had gotten the password from Professor McGonagall a few minutes ago. Not before having to have said) a little white lie about the urgent need to see the Headmaster. Truth was, it was urgent for Lily to talk to him. She was sure the man had gone crazy over the summer. Sure, Dumbledore had always been what you could call weird, but this was right down madness. _'Making Potter prefect. Honestly! There's no sense in that'_.

"Cotton Candy" She said clearly and the staircase appeared before her eyes in a second. She climbed the steps thinking about the best way to approach the subject and then knocked on the door.

"It's open", the familiar voice of Dumbledore could be heard through the door. She entered the office quickly. "Miss Evans. I was wondering what took you so long", he said smiling down to her. His eyes sparkling in amusement. She looked puzzled for a moment before taking the seat he was pointing.

"Well, yes Professor. I wanted to speak to you about something". She waited for him to say something but when the old wizard did nothing but stared half smiling she proceeded. "With all due respect Headmaster. I was wondering what made you choose James Potter as our new Head Boy?"

"Why Miss Evans? Do you perhaps believe that my judgment has been somehow altered in the last few months?"

"No Professor, no. But how can this be normal when Po- James has never even been prefect. Don't you think it's unfair to all the others? How are they suppose to respect him as Head Boy when his reputation doesn't exactly give him much room to speak about rules".

"You do have a point there, Miss Evans. I see why you are so confused", he said leaning forward and looking kindly at Lily through his half moon spectacles. "But do not fret. Even if it is hard for you to see it, Mr. Potter is well respected among his classmates".

"But…"

"However. I do see that you have some kind of conflict over the situation, so I will explain it to you in the hopes that maybe, afterwards you will no longer question my choice". Lily blushed at Dumbledore's words and looked down for a few seconds. "This year the election of Head Boy was more difficult than most years. We are in dangerous times, Miss Evans and even if we do not wish to see it, those dangerous times have reached Hogwarts as well. Voldemort's shadow grows stronger, and it is with great sorrow that I see people in this own school being cast away by it. This year the roll of Head Girl and Boy will be very important and far more difficult than ever before".

"Professor, I understand all this. But why James Potter when we have very capable people like Remus Lupin?"

"Mr. Lupin and I have our own reasons for making the decision we made in this matter. Mine I don't think you need to know, and his are his own, and they are not mine to tell. Mr. Potter may be many things, but I think not even you can deny his cleverness, talent and bravery. Those were the main aspects I needed in this year's Head Boy. Some young men and women in Hogwarts have been growing closer to dark magic than ever before and I need to have someone strong enough to help me and the other staff members in the task of keeping order. I know you are very capable Miss Evans, I don't doubt your skills, but you need support, and believe me, there is no better young man for that job than Mr. Potter. He has a strong family behind him, one of the most respected ones in the history of light magic. He has a natural talent and ability and he is extremely loyal and brave", Dumbledore explained Lily while giving her a reassuring smile.

"I see Professor", Lily said still not entirely convinced, "But if you don't mind me asking. Isn't it against the rules to choose a Head Boy that has never been prefect before?".

"I wouldn't go as far as saying that it is against the rules. It is quite uncommon, yes. And it hasn't happened in centuries, but it is not the first time it does in fact occur. Sometimes, it doesn't matter how good our prefects are, the necessary abilities for Head Boy are not exactly in that particular group", Dumbledore explained to Lily patiently. She nodded. She might not like it, but she could tell that Dumbledore had really thought it through. At least now she felt like it wasn't the universe conspiring against her. She just had really, _really_ bad luck.

"Thank you Professor, for taking the time".

"Certainly Miss Evans. And please, kindly tell Mr. Potter that I hope he fulfills my expectations to the very best".

"I will", and with that Lily Evans stood up, exited the Headmaster's office and went in search of her new partner. The one and only James Potter.


	4. Love is in the Air, Right?

_Pam: I'm so glad you found that funny. Comedy is something I'm always kinda scared to write. I hope you like this next chapter. Thank you for reviewing. _

_Redsoxfan90210: Thank you reviewing. I hope you enjoy this._

Love is in the Air, Right? 

Lily Evans couldn't stop thinking about it. How was she ever going to work well with James Potter? Even if she didn't hate the guy, he was just so annoying.

'_But Dumbledore is the smartest wizard ever. He knows what he's doing'_. She kept thinking over and over again. She hated that the beginning of her last school year was going on like this. Was she being unfair? Did James Potter really deserve a chance to prove her wrong? '_Oh, he would love that'. _Maybe she should give it a chance. No grudges. Just to see what happens. Yes… she would do that. She smiled, content with herself. After all, she was a fair woman. She hated to be discriminated for being muggle born, so she shouldn't do the same to Potter. No… she would give him a chance. Only one chance.

"Golden Snitch", she said to the painting guarding the entrance of her new chambers. It was a painting of the Hogwarts Quidditch Pit. The scene unfolding in it was pretty amazing. The four teams of the four houses were flying around in circles. Red, gold, silver, green, blue. All the colors swirled around while the rest of the school cheered. Lily thought the picture was probably from a long time ago, since nowadays it would be almost impossible to have the Slytherins and the Gryffindors like that without trying to kill each other. Having said the password, one of the players, a blond girl wearing the Ravenclaw colors, looked at her for a moment. Probably hating that she interrupted whatever it was they were doing. But after a moment she smiled and the painting swung open.

Oh yeah! And as if sharing the job with James Potter wasn't bad enough. To top it all, she would be sharing a common room with him, both having individuals bedrooms and bathrooms. But it wasn't that bad. It actually had it's up side. One of the perks of having the job was having more privacy. A nice change after sharing a room with four other students and a common room with a few hundreds.

It was custom that the Heads shared a living space. It made the job easier since not always did both students come from the same house. This way they could work in a common ground without having to spend long hours in an empty classroom or the library.

Her new quarters were fairly close to the Gryffindor common room, which made her happy. She would be able to blow some steam concerning certain black haired chaser with both her friends without having to wander too far.

She admired her surroundings. The common room was smaller than the Gryffindor's but it was just as cozy. The fire burned strongly. In front of it there was a big scarlet couch and a couple of sofas. A big table surrounded by chairs was facing the door at the other side of the room. There was a passage in the left corner and a staircase in the right one. Just when she was about to start climbing the steps someone cleared his throat behind her.

"Evans. I see you are finally here", James Potter told her as he sat in the big old scarlet couch.

"And I see you are already here. Where exactly did you come from Potter?", asked Lily while walking towards him. She stood in front of the fire facing him. He motioned towards the passage on the left with a head movement.

"That passage leads to my room. The staircase leads to yours. I figured as much when I started looking around. I was in the third step when it turned into a slide, just like the one in our ex-common room". James grinned and got a faraway look on his face, as if remembering something with fondness. His hair was messier than usual and he had the top button of his chemise undone. He had taken off his robe and his sleeves where up to his elbows. She didn't know if it was the look on his face or everything combined, but she had to admit he looked quite handsome.

"I see", she said while stepping out of her own shoes. She sat on one of the sofas and lifted her feet towards the fire, looking for warmth. "It's very nice… our new common room". He said nothing. An awkward silence filled the room.

"It is". James stole a couple of sideways glances at Lily before adding. "Look", he sat up straight, "I have a proposition for you". She looked at him warily, he grinned again, almost annoyed. "Don't look at me like that. It's completely innocent, I swear. Listen, since we are going to be working together now, I propose to you that from now on we refer to each other by our first names. Lily". She gazed at him. Something close to relief covering her face.

"Oh that. Of course. I think it's how it should be... James", she smiled.

"Perfect!", he said standing up. He looked at her for a moment before turning around. He started to walk back to his room but stopped suddenly. "I think you hair looks wonderful like that, Lily". He didn't turn. He just kept walking until he disappeared into the passage.

She blushed. She didn't know why but she definitely did. She was used to get plenty of compliments form classmates. She was aware that she was considered to be pretty and 'quite the catch'. But still. Something about James' compliment turned her cheeks pink. She ran a hand trough her now longer hair and sighed. Maybe she wouldn't cut it just yet like she had planned. After all, it had been a while since she wore it long.

---

Remus Lupin rested his head on his pillow and sighed trying to shut down Sirius' voice, who was going on and on about how crazy it was that James had been made Head Boy.

"I mean, honestly Moony. I had expected a little more sympathy on your side. The job should have been yours in the first place. Dumbledore shouldn't try to reform James through this kind of…", he searched for the right word, "scam".

"Mate, you know I would have never been able to fulfill the Head Boy job properly. Not with my condition. What would have happened every month with me disappearing for three days? It was too risky, and not just for Dumbledore. I didn't want whoever was picked Head Girl to start wondering about my disappearances", Remus said staring at the ceiling. Truth was he would have loved to be Head Boy, but once more him being a werewolf had put a stop to his dreams. This was one of the many things that he would have to sacrifice. He could think of another one and it just made his heart ache. Light brown hair and blue eyes came to his mind for a moment. He sighed again. "Anyhow, I'm happy that James got the job. I prefer him over any other fellow. And Sirius", he looked pointedly at his friend, "I don't think Dumbledore is trying to scam anybody".

"Easy for you to say, you are prefect so you'll still get to see him once in a while whereas I'll lose my prank partner to a cluster of rules and a bloody badge", Sirius moped.

Peter sat quietly in his bed looking from one of his friends to the other. Truth was, he wasn't happy about the situation either. James was in part the reason why he had been able to get to seventh year without flunking anything. Sirius was a really ill-tempered teacher, so he had stopped helping Peter after a big fight they had had in second year. He only did it when absolutely necessary. After that, Remus and James had taken over, but James had done most of the teaching after Remus had been made prefect. What was going to happen to him now that both his teachers had more important duties to carry on? Peter knew it was a selfish reason to feel annoyed compared to Sirius's who was just sad that his almost brother had been taken away from their dorm and from their crazy life. But he couldn't help thinking like that.

"Maybe you're judging the entire situation too soon, Padfoot", Remus said sitting up, "James won't change just because he now has a new badge next to his Quidditch Captain one".

"What do you think, Wormtail? You've been awfully quiet since we arrived from Hogsmade".

"I… Well we probably- I don't know. I think Remus has a point. We shouldn't judge James too soon. He's our friend".

"Figures!". Sirius said raising his voice. "I'm all alone on this one. I guess you're all turning soft now that we are growing older, uh?".

"We are not turning soft, Sirius. We are growing up, and you should do it too", Lupin said angrily and stood up to leave the room. "I know it's harder for you because you have a special bond with James, but this isn't the end of anything. You heard him in the Great Hall, things won't change that much", he left and went down to the common room. Ha sat in one of the sofas before noticing that Kali was there. Just his luck.

"Remus, hi!", she said timidly. He saw Adelaide roll her eyes and look the other way.

"Hello Kali. Adelaide. How are you?", he said politely.

"Oh, we are great!", Kali said cheerfully and giggled. _'Great, now he'll think I'm an airhead',_ she thought almost smacking herself. In the head. "How were your vacations?"

"They were good actually. I visited Germany with my parents and then I spent a week at James's house with Sirius and Peter". Remus responded. He didn't have to be impolite towards Kali, it wasn't her fault that he liked her and couldn't do anything about it. If friendly conversations were everything he could have then he was going to make the best of them. After all, it was their last year together and he would probably never see her again. "What about you?".

Kali blinked surprised before smiling. Remus hardly ever fell into conversation with her. In fact he virtually ran whenever he saw her near him. This was a surprising change. _'A nice one though'_, she thought. "Mine were good too. My sister, who lives in Australia with her husband and son came to visit all summer. It was good to see her again. And I missed my nephew so it was great, actually".

"You have a nephew? That's great. I'm an only child but I always wanted a brother or a sister so I could have nieces or nephews someday. So what's he like?".

"Well", Kali's eyes shone with excitement. Not only was she holding a conversation with Remus, she also got to talk about her favorite subject, her family. "He's two years old and has the cutest nose in the entire world. People actually say he looks a lot like me when I was little, with his blue eyes and light hair… Not that I think my nose is cute or anything… I mean…", she babbled. Remus smiled at her embarrassment and chuckled. She looked down for a moment before looking at him straight in the eyes. "Are you laughing at me Lupin?", Remus laughed harder.

"Oh, so I am Lupin now? Well I'm sorry, but you looked so cute trying to cover your embarrassment". Kali's back straightened and she looked at him trying to appear serious.

"I am not _cute_. Little girls are cute and I", she said standing up and pointing at herself, "am not a little girl". Her façade wavered for a moment when she saw the confusion on Remus' eyes. She smiled a moment before regaining her composure and she went back to glaring. She turned to leave but his voice stopped her.

"Look, Kali I didn't mean it like that. I don't think you are a little girl, but I do think you are cute", he stood up and walked towards the entrance of the Gryffindor common room, "and so is your nose". She heard him say before the portrait of the Fat Lady opened and then closed behind Remus Lupin's back. She blushed a deep red and Adelaide, who had been forgotten by the couple, rolled her eyes once more, but this time smiling. Maybe her friend did have a chance with the quiet marauder after all. She would have to make some inquiries concerning the matter.

"Did you hear Adie? He called me cute. _Cute_! What am I going to do?".

"What are you talking about? I think that you should be happy. He finds you good-looking. Wasn't that what you wanted all along?", Adelaide asked annoyed. Kali was so confusing at times.

"Well yes. I wanted him to call me beautiful, or maybe attractive but not cute. Cute is for babies", Kali said overreacting.

"Oh Jesus. Really, get over yourself and be happy. You actually had a conversation with the boy you have fancied for two years. You should be jumping up and down and driving me crazy analyzing every little detail of the encounter. Not wallowing. You are too weird sometimes, really". Kali pondered her friend's words for a moment before nodding.

"You're right. He talked to me. He even smiled at me. Oh Adie… didn't you hear the way he talked to me about himself? Isn't he handsome?".

"That's more like it", Adelaide said smiling before getting back to her book. Nodding once in a while to pretend that she was in fact listening Kali going on and on about her life long crush.


	5. Marauder Jealousy

_Pam and Redsoxfan90210, I wanted to thank you both for your continuous feedback. It keeps me going. I hope you like this next part, it's small but the good is coming, believe me. _

_To everyone reading, I'm going out of town for a few days so I won't be posting probably until Wednesday or Thursday. Maybe now that I'll be gone I'll get some more feedback::wink: I see the number of hits in the stats and I see the number of reviews, it's just sad. I would greatly appreciate it if you could tell me how much you like this story. Please?_

Marauder Jealousy 

Things had gone well for James Potter on his first two weeks back at Hogwarts. Lily and him had actually sustained four semi-long conversations without getting into an argument. Granted, they had been work-related conversations but still. He was happy about it. He had decided to get to know her better and see if his crush was actually something more. And in the process he had decided to show her that there was more to him than just being a prankster and a prat.

Things were looking good so far. He had even received some help from Remus without him even knowing. His friend's crush over Lily's friend, Kali had granted James some opportunities for getting to know Lily better. It seemed that Kali was set on getting a date with her crush so she had started to "hung" near or with the marauders more often. All of this enlisting Lily and Adelaide's help, of course.

"Why do you keep showing off with that snitch when you aren't even Gryffindor's seeker?", asked an annoyed Lily while she tried to take the golden ball out of James hands. He was yet again playing with it while the entire group -the marauders and the three girls- sat under a tree near the lake enjoying their free period. James smiled at Lily while catching the ball once again before it got too far. He could have been a decent seeker if that were the case.

"How do you know I'm not a seeker Lily? You don't follow quidditch".

"Because, James Potter, even if I'm not a big fan of you or Quidditch, I do like to attend the games and cheer for Gryffindor just like everybody else. So that's how I know you are chaser… and a good one if I may say so", Lily said avoiding his eyes. James's smile grew so big that his face almost split.

"Why, thank you so much Miss Evans. I am honoured". James replied while Sirius snorted. James looked at his best friend and saw him roll his eyes. Lily just dismissed James's comment with a smile. "Is there something bothering you Sirius?", James asked amused.

"Oh James, don't mind him. He's just jealous of your talent as a chaser", Adelaide said amused trying to pick a fight with Sirius. She liked to pick on the handsome boy because he was one of the few guys who made her feel like she didn't have to worry about him getting the wrong idea about her.

"My arse! I'm just as good as Potter. Just ask anyone on the team", Sirius said indignantly.

"C'mon mate, you know she's kidding", Remus intervened before things got out of control, "right Adie?", he said looking at the young witch pointedly.

"Of course I am. You should know by now Black that there are few things I enjoy more than getting you all worked up", she said smiling innocently. She cared for Sirius like she would care for a brother if she had one. She had lived next door to his family when they were little but her parents moved them after they sensed just how involved in dark magic the Black's really were. She had seen, from the very beginning just how horrible Sirius's family was to him. Sirius also felt a brotherly feeling towards Adelaide and that gave them the opportunity to develop a true friendship. One that they had just recently started to grow after several years of avoiding each other on behalf of their two best friends animosity towards each other.

"You're a doll Adelaide Vance. You just can't help it", Sirius responded with sarcasm but with a smile. Just then he noticed that Remus had involved himself in a hushed conversation with Kali while James tried to do the same with Lily. Peter had somehow disappeared from the scene at some point without anyone noticing. The strange feeling of jealousy attacked him once more. He cleared his throat loudly. "Well m'boys. I think we need to get going. We have… some business to attend, right?" He stood up expecting the other two boys to do the same. Both James and Remus looked at their companions politely before getting up too.

"Well ladies. It has been a pleasure, as always", James said with a slight bow and a wink in Lily's direction.

"We'll see you at dinner", Remus added before walking behind his two friends. He knew what Sirius wanted to talk about. Since the conversation they had had in the Great Hall at the sorting ceremony the marauders hadn't dedicated too much time to planning the course of their memorable prank. And that fact had Sirius moodier than usual. Remus also suspected that Sirius seemed to believe that this was Lily's fault.

"What's wrong with you Padfoot?", James asked catching up with Sirius. "We were having a good time out there".

"I know _you_ were having a good time out there Prongs. Spending time with Lily is all you seem to enjoy lately", the tall dark haired boy said as Remus stood beside him. "You have even forgotten about our plans".

"You know that's not true Sirius", Remus said trying to pacify both friends. James just looked at Sirius for a moment, frowning his eyebrows in concentration. Truth was James didn't know what to do. Partially, he understood where Sirius was coming from. He was practically like his brother and with his new responsibilities as Head Boy he had barely made any time to hung out with him in the Gryffindor common room or in the Quidditch Pitch. James knew that Sirius saw this as a preview of what might happen when they got out of Hogwarts. Sirius's greatest fear was to lose his three best friends, who were his family. He had been alone in the world for so long that he knew how difficult it was. He didn't want to lose Remus, Peter and specially James to the outside world of jobs, dating and real life in general. James understood that. But he was still annoyed with the way his friend continued to treat Lily and her friends and even his own friends. James could also tell that Remus was getting fed up too.

"Padfoot", James began in a calm tone, "you are right, ok? I've been neglecting our… duties as marauders and I apologise, mate. But I haven't forgotten our plans and, in fact, I've almost everything already planned in my head". He patted Sirius' shoulder and the taller boy sighed looking at his two best friends somehow ashamed.

"It's ok James, really. I'm sorry. You too, Remus. It just seems that since the beginning of the year we barely see each other anymore. I mean, even Peter is going around places without us noticing. What happened to the four of us? We used to be a tight lot".

"And we still are", Remus said. "We just have other things on our minds as well".

"Now, what do you say if we go get Peter and I tell you about our prank. I was thinking of setting things into motion after Moony here gets through his monthly activity…", James started as they walked toward the Castle to find Wormtail.

---

"What do you reckon is Sirius' problem?", Kali asked annoyed after the boys had walked away. "He's always so… irritated".

"Sirius's just… well he probably isn't too happy that you two are monopolizing his friends", Adelaide said pointing at her friends with the index finger of her right hand. Her left one was cutting thin strings of grass. The three friends were still sitting under the large tree near the lake.

"But why is he so closed off? It is as if everything we do annoys him", Lily asked intrigued.

"Sirius hasn't had the easiest life, ok? He's just afraid we, or anyone else for that matter, are going to take his friends away from him… They are all he has", Adelaide explained. Her two friends motioned for her to go on. "His family is really… something. Do you know how all Blacks have always ended up in Slytherin?", Lily and Kali nodded. "Well, that's because they are really close to dark magic. Like, _really_ close. The only other person of his family that hasn't been sorted in Slytherin is Sirius's cousin Andromeda, who was removed from the family tapestry the moment she told her mother she was in love with a muggle born. They, the Blacks, are convinced that half-bloods and muggle born shouldn't be aloud to learn magic, even if they have the ability, much less marry purebloods. Imagine how hard it must be to live with parents who frown on you for not giving a damn about blood issues".

"So he doesn't have the best family life?", Lily asked not really surprised. Many people went through the same.

"It's more than that. His parents hate him and he hates them. In fact I wouldn't be too surprised to find out that they have even hexed him… He moved out, you know? This summer he grabbed his possessions and went to live with the Potters. The Blacks erased him form the family tapestry too. At least that's what I heard".

"What do you mean hexed him? Do you mean they cursed him for liking half-bloods and muggle born?", asked Kali. She was a half-blood herself. Her mother was a pureblood but his father was a muggle.

"Probably. I'm not sure. I just know what my parents tell me", Adelaide was a pureblood but her family was very much like James family in the sense that they didn't give too much importance to it. "You know there aren't many real pureblood families left, so for a while Sirius' parents had a pleasant disposition towards my family. That's how I know about his family, but the Blacks have stopped relating to anyone who isn't… well you know… _his_ follower. I do know though that Sirius's brother Regulus got every Black gene there is. He's just as bad as his parents. That's probably why James and the others keep hexing him in the halls", Adelaide explained looking at Lily as if to make a point.

"That doesn't give them the right to-", Lily was saying before Adelaide interrupted her.

"Look Lily, I know you have a great respect for rules and all but you have to understand. If Kali or me got ill-treated and abused every time we went home you would want to do something about it. That's all James is trying to do: help Sirius carry his burden. Respect it. You can't possibly realize how bad the situation must be for him". Adelaide's words brought silence to the group, each of them thinking for the first time about how difficult everything must be for the handsome dark haired Gryffindor.

"So what you are saying is that Sirius is probably jealous? I mean, his friends are all he has and we are some kind of threat to that?", Kali asked feeling sorry for the boy.

"I guess. That's what I think at least. So don't be so hard on him, ok? Try to understand him, even if he _is_ a prat about it sometimes", Adelaide smiled at Lily ad Kali. "But too much talk about Sirius. I can think about other marauders who happen to… intrigue you two just as much". Kali had the decency to blush at Adelaide's comment but Lily just shrugged.

"I do not know what you are talking about Vance", she said unaffected. "You are very aware that I do not have feelings for Potter".

"Why do you assume I'm talking about Potter?", Adelaide smiled knowingly.

"And c'mon Lily. You don't call him that anymore. We've noticed", Kali said teasingly. "Besides, you have to admit that he is much more mature now than last year".

"Well yes. _James_ has grown up and yes, he is less annoying. But that doesn't mean anything".

"Very well, suit yourself Evans", Adelaide said getting up and grabbing her backpack, "denial is a wonderful place to be at this time of the year". Kali giggled and followed her friend while Lily got up as well. The three of them walked to Charms, this time picking on Kali and her growing interest for Remus Lupin.


	6. The Greatest Prank Ever Played

_Audreyblaine: Thank you so much for your review, I'm so glad you think it's a good story. And I appreciate you thinking I've managed to create believable characters. Thanks! Oh, and I checked your story, it's so funny! Keep it going._

_Redsoxfan90210: Thank you for being such a faithful reviewer. It means the world to me that you review with every chapter to tell me what you think._

_Pam: Thank you girl! It's such a compliment to get reviews from you seeing as I love your story. I wait for them so thank you for taking the time after each chapter._

_**NOTE:** I am actually kinda nervous about this chapter since comedy is a great challenge for me. I really hope this is the greatest prank ever played. Therefore, this time I am actually begging all of you to tell me what you think. Please, this is a challenge for me and I need to know if it's good enough to keep up. Happy reading!_

**The Greatest Prank Ever Played**

After much consideration, the marauders had come to the agreement that D day would be on Halloween. They wanted it to be a day remembered for many years in the future. Peter had been awfully excited about being able to spend time with his best friends. He had drifted apart from them after Severus Snape had convinced him that James, Remus and Sirius didn't really care for him and only spent time with him out of pity. Peter had suspected it was that way for a while now, but after they had come searching for him a few weeks ago he had stopped thinking about it. After all, if they were worried enough to look for him before planning the new prank they had to care a little bit, right? Yes, he wouldn't fret on it anymore. The marauders were back full force. And he was in for some serious fun.

'_October 31, 1977 is going to be a day to remember'_, thought Sirius Black as he smiled to himself in front of the mirror. His black hair was short again, but still fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance. His grey eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Isn't it a beautiful morning, Moony?", he asked re-entering the seventh year boys' dormitory. Remus Lupin was sitting on his bed re-reading yesterday's Daily Prophet, probably looking for some news about what was happening with Voldemort out of Hogwarts.

"It is, my friend. We are lucky to be able to put our plan in motion on such celebrated day. I'm glad full moon didn't ruin our plans", he added in a whisper.

"I hear you", Peter celebrated from one of the corners of the room. "Well, I'm going down to get breakfast. Are you coming Padfoot?". Sirius stomach grumbled answering for him and the three friends laughed. "I believe that was a yes?"

"It was", Sirius said walking towards the door. "Oh and Moony… hurry up if you want to catch Kali before classes, will you? I won't keep her for you like last time". Remus smiled, it was good that Sirius was finally coming to an understanding with the matter. Kali and Lily didn't seem to bother him that much since James and him had started to dedicate more time to their friend. And Sirius was starting to have a strong friendship with Adie Vance, which was also a very good thing, since the girl made the tallest marauder laugh repeatedly.

Remus Lupin stood up and grabbed his school robe. He had showered earlier and had gotten back into bed just to read some more. He was carefully studying every edition of the paper now. He was convinced that it was a good way of being prepared for what was waiting for them outside. He checked his reflection in a mirror hanging next to Sirius' bed and headed for the Great Hall. He loved to be able to catch Kali in the mornings. She always looked specially lovely with her ponytail recently done. He smiled to himself while going down the stairs. His friendship with her was progressing smoothly and that made him happy. He could tell that she enjoyed their time together and all those long talks they shared in front of the common room fireplace. His heartbeat fastened just thinking about it. He really liked the girl. If only he could act on it. James had encouraged him to do so. To tell her everything if he ever found out that things could go beyond friendship, but he couldn't. She would probably hate him afterwards. Who could be with a monster like him? And if she didn't hate him, it was too dangerous. It wasn't even a matter for discussion. So he treasured times like this. Their shared breakfast in the Great Hall. Their quiet times working together in the library. Whatever he could take.

"Hello everyone", he greeted reaching the far corner of the Gryffindor table where they always sat. Casually the only seat available was the one next to Kali so he took it happily.

"Morning Remus", the young blue eyed witch greeted back. "we were just betting on who would take longer to come down, you or James".

"Really? Well, who did I favoured?".

"Me", Lily said smiling. "And Kali".

"Really Moony, you were barely awake when we came down", Sirius said somehow annoyed that he had lost. "Did you even shower?"

"Of course, mate! I showered before you even got up! It's just that I don't take as much time as you do getting ready". Sirius faked a shocked face.

"Are you calling me vain? Peter, is Remus calling me vain?"

"I think he is", Peter responded almost laughing at Sirius fake hurt.

"I didn't say anything Sirius, you did". Remus said before turning to Kali once more. Just then, James appeared followed by a few giggles from the near tables.

"I'm glad to see everyone is getting on better" he said making room for himself next to Lily.

"I'm glad too, you know", Remus added in almost a whisper to Kali.

"Me too… Remus, I've been meaning to ask you something. Do you reckon you can help me with my Transfiguration essay during our free period after Potions?". Kali asked avoiding Remus's eyes. He looked at her happily.

"Of course! But are you sure you want my help? James is so much better with it-"

"No! I mean, yeah I'm sure. I want you to help me, not James. Besides, he'll probably be busy with Head Boy duties".

"OK. I'll meet you at the common room after Potions".

"Great. Thank you", she stood up to leave with her two friends but stopped to give Remus a peck on the cheek. "You are the best". Remus blushed a dark crimson and ducked his head while picking at his eggs. Peter, James and Sirius laughed.

"Oh Remus", Sirius said in a high pitched voice. "You are the best. Do you want to marry me and have a lot of kids?", he batted his eyelashes at the blushing werewolf. Remus just smiled and kept eating. After a while the marauders stood up to go to class. They had planned to skip lunch and go to the kitchens later for a snack so they could use the time setting the last details of their plan into motions.

That afternoon Remus got together with Kali to help her with her essay. They finished her work quickly. Remus suspected that she didn't really had too much trouble with the subject as she had said. That had scared him. If she had feelings for him too it would be so much harder to stay away from her. At least if his affections weren't reciprocated he was safe. _She_ was safe. He would have to think more about that. But for that short time, he had enjoyed chatting and laughing with her. Of that he was sure.

---

Dinner at the Great Hall was always a main event on Halloween night. House elves seemed to care for every little detail, from the decorations to the rich food. All four tables were overflowing with each and every student of Hogwarts. The teachers' table was also complete with every member of the staff. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall conversed softly occasionally stealing a few glances at the young witches and wizards in the place. Their conversation seemed serious but everyone was too excited about the celebrations to notice.

"Do you think it is wise, Albus, to invite them to join so young?", McGonagall asked the old white haired Headmaster. "They will be barely 18 years old".

"I am aware of the fact, Minerva, and I worry about it as much as you do. But we need more people and I know there are some fine specimens of brave wizards here in this room", Dumbledore responded, the twinkle in his blue eyes gone for a moment. McGonagall nodded in understanding. Both teachers looked at the table were the marauders and other Gryffindor students were sitting. Everyone was having a wonderful time, they could see.

"It feels as if we were cutting their adolescence short", she added. Dumbledore nodded but said nothing. He had just noticed that James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were unusually calm and collected. Each staring at a blank point in front of them. Their hands hidden under the table. For a moment the smart wizard wondered what was happening, but dismissed it as nothing. He was about to continue his conversation with his colleague when a weird feeling invaded him. He closed his eyes for a moment to try and collect himself and when he opened them again he almost fell off his chair. He was no longer sitting at the teachers' table, but on the first year section of the Ravenclaw table. He blinked rapidly. For a moment everyone was silent and still and then all hell broke lose.

A high pitched scream was heard from the teachers' table followed by some others coming from every part of the Great Hall. Various students stood up and started running around the tables.

"This is unbelievable mate", Sirius clapped his hands while laughing hard. "Look! Look at Snivelly! I wonder who's the poor bastard that got trapped in his body!".

"I can't believe it worked", James added while looking everywhere. "We actually did it!".

"Guys remember we should act like other people if we don't want to get caught", Remus Lupin reminded them while trying not to burst in laughter. "I'll be Sirius so he'll be me. And James you do the same with Peter".

"OK Moony", Peter said taking one of his hands to his hair and messing it like James so often did.

"POTTER!", They heard a male voice calling from the Slytherin table. A second year approached them quickly, something oddly familiar in the way he walked. "BLACK!".

"Excuse me", Peter said, "Do I know you?".

"Not you Pettigrew", the small boy said reaching the table, "I was talking to Potter".

"I am Potter", assured Peter doing a great performance. "Who are you, little one? Are you lost?". The boy's face went red and he hissed.

"I am Professor McGonagall! Now Potter make it stop! You are _Head Boy_ for Merlin's sake".

"I'm sorry professor, but I don't know what you mean", Peter said smiling.

"Yes _professor_, we don't know what you are talking about. We are as clueless as you", Remus added. "And by the way, I love your new style. A little less scarier than usual".

"Lupin! What has gotten into you?".

"Sirius, professor. That's what's gotten into me!", Remus said laughing harder.

"Just wait until this is over, all of you. I'll give you detentions for the entire year!", the little boy -McGonagall- said while pointing his finger at each of the marauders. He turned to leave and collided with a taller boy from Hufflepuff who almost ran over him. The boys just laughed harder as they watched Professor McGonagall trying to gain everyone's attention as a second year. Although Remus had to admit that even as a child she was a little scary. "Headmaster!", they heard her calling.

"Yes?", A little boy from Ravenclaw approached the boy from Slytherin. "Minerva?"

"Albus! Is that you?".

"Well yes. I must say Minerva, you look quite changed for someone who was just sitting with me five seconds ago", Dumbledore said smiling. The twinkle back in his eyes, full force.

"Well Headmaster. I could tell you the same thing. It was Black and his gang, Albus. I _know_ it", she said with a red face yet again. She was so angry she was about to explode.

"Now, now Minerva. We do not know for sure that they had anything to do with it". Although both teachers weren't aware, the scene they created had many of the students laughing hard. The two young boys were conversing seriously, the one from Slytherin waving his hand notoriously. Even with switched bodies, many had been able to tell they were Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Meanwhile, at the teachers' table, Dumbledore's body was looking pale and confused. Probably the little boy trapped in it didn't even understand what had happened. Hagrid, approached him and asked.

"Professor? It's me. Lily Evans. Are you there?". Dumbledore just started crying. Lily sighed. How the hell was she supposed to find the Headmaster among such mess. Or any of the other prefects for that matter. She walked towards the marauders.

"Remus?"

"Yes", Sirius said sobering up.

"It's me, Lily".

"Blimey Lily. You are looking lovelier than ever. I love what you did to your hair!", Sirius said forgetting that he was supposed to be acting like Remus. Hagrid fumed and yanked Sirius' arm.

"You are not Remus! You are Sirius. You- YOU DID THIS!".

"I don't know what you mean Lily", James said without any laugh left in his eyes. If Lily caught them they were dead and what was even worse: she would hate him for ever.

"I mean that you haven't changed and that can only mean one thing", she glared at them and they stepped back in fear. Lily's personality and Hagrid's body wasn't a good combination at all.

"Now Lily don't say that. This affected us as well. I'm Peter and Sirius is actually Remus", James explained.

"Pl-ease! Do you actually believe I would fall for that? Remus would never be this insensitive. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is to be in a guy's body, much less a semi-giant one!".

"Relax, Evans", Remus said trying to act like Sirius, "You could be worse".

"Don't even try, Remus. You haven't changed and even a blind witch could see it. So don't go all Sirius-like on me", Hagrid said before throwing his arms in the air and turning around. The four friends shared a look and knew they were probably going to pay really high for this prank. But that didn't stop them from admiring their work. Remus Lupin felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. A hard fist connected with his stomach.

"I'll never forgive for this, Lupin. _Never!_.", Snape told him with tears in his eyes. Remus looked at him for a moment before realizing who was the 'poor bastard' trapped in his body.

"Kali?"

"YES! It's Kali, you moron. Look at me!", Snape stumped his left foot hard on the floor and crossed his arms in front of his chest, ready to throw a tantrum. If it wasn't for the severity of the situation, Remus would have laughed cheerfully. "I'm greasy!".

"Kali, you're not-", Remus stopped because of the second fist making contact with his stomach.

"Don't you even try to say anything", she said before turning and running away.

The others watched as everyone in the Great Hall ran around trying to identify their rightful bodies. A seventh year boy from Slytherin was slapping Adelaide Vance's face while her hand wandered towards some very girly places.

"Stop doing that, you pervert!", he said. To the boys it was obvious that the boy inside Adie's body was having a little too much fun.

"I think it's time to end this", Remus said sadly.

"I believe Moony has a point", Sirius said grabbing his wand from the inside pocket of his robe. James and Peter following. The four boys chanted the incantation they had worked on for months and everything went silent again. This time when they heard their last names being called they knew McGonagall was royally pissed.


	7. Facing the Consequences

_Pam: Thank you so much! It means a great deal to me that you think this was funny enough. I was nervous about it. I'm glad you liked it._

_Google Snook: Thank you so much for your feedback. I'm so happy you found what I did funny and I really hope you keep enjoying the rest of the story._

_Dancer4eva: Thanks!_

_JP LE 4E: Writing real characters has been my main concern while working on this story so thank you very much for noticing it and for letting me know you think I'm doing a good job. I've read many James and Lily fan fictions too, so I hope you find this one as good as the best ones you have read ;) Enjoy!_

**Facing the Consequences**

As predicted by the four boys, their last prank had made history. Everyone was talking about it, and even though many suspected that they were the responsible, no one really said anything out loud. Sometimes they would get a 'thumps up' or a wink from some classmate in the hallway, but nothing more. No one ventured to actually acknowledge them as the 'evil doers', as Professor McGonagall had so kindly named them afterwards.

On the other hand Mr. Potter had sent a card to the boys congratulating them for being able to pull it off without being caught. Obviously he did it behind Mrs. Potter's back, who didn't think pranking was the correct behaviour for the Head Boy and his friends. Even the Daily Prophet had published a little insert telling what had happened at Hogwarts on Halloween Night. Remus had found it while doing his regular checking of the newspaper. It had read:

_**Massive body switch at Hogwarts enlivens Halloween Night**_

_Incontrollable screaming and confusion could be heard and seen on the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the night of October 31. The reason seems to have been a thoroughly prepared prank that until now has the teaching staff searching for its instigators. According to our undercover reporter at the scene, a massive body switch took place in the middle of the Halloween feast, affecting everyone, including the Headmaster, for several minutes. Albus Dumbledore reported that Mr. Filch is taking care of catching the responsible. "Since no one was hurt there is really no need to make a big deal out of this. They are young men and women and a little fun here and there does make them some good", explained the Headmaster. This was confirmed by several students who, after the initial shock, laughed for hours reviving the joke, which is rumoured to be the doing of a group called The Marauders, even though it hasn't been confirmed or denied._

Professor McGonagall had tried to pin the guilt on them, but even though she was sure they were responsible, she couldn't prove it. And that fact had her even more pissed off at them than the joke itself. She had asked the Headmaster for help, but even Dumbledore, who had had a suspicious glint in his eyes while communicating his decision to the boys, had decided to put the matter to rest. After all, even he thought it had been funny and "a very powerful demonstration of well conjured magic". Therefore McGonagall was making it her personal business to catch the four Gryffindor in any act of misbehaviour they endured so she could give them the detention she thought they deserved.

But all the commotion didn't have the marauders as happy as one would think. Specially James Potter. It had been three days since the joke and he was suffering its consequences all alone. Remus Lupin had had to go into hiding the morning after the feast to endure his transformation, and since Sirius and Peter didn't have a romantic interest sabotaged by the prank, James found himself carrying the burden without no one to understood him or comforted him. Obviously he felt proud of being able to pull it off exactly as planned, but he never thought of Lily's reaction when thinking about the consequences they would have to pay if caught. He could see his mistake now.

James was currently laying in the floor in front of the fireplace of the Heads' common room analysing all of this. It was Sunday so he didn't have classes and he was killing some time until he knew Remus had come back from the Infirmary. _'Moony will understand'_, he thought and sighed. Why was it that he felt so utterly sad about something that had made him feel so good for a very long time. He was a prankster by nature, his father always told him that. It was in his genes. But the scared look on Lily's –Hagrid's- eyes three nights ago had spoiled his fun for good. He hadn't wanted to make her feel bad. He had just wanted to make everyone laugh for a while.

His hand instinctively flew to his dark black hair as he heard the portrait door swing open. He stayed still. If it was Lily –and he knew it was her, who else could it be?- she had made it perfectly clear she didn't want to set eyes on him any more than necessary. He didn't want to upset her. He heard her talking to someone, apparently she wasn't alone.

"Are you sure there's no problem with us being here Lily?", Kali asked her friend while entering the common room. Adelaide close behind.

"I'm sure. I asked Professor McGonagall. She said she trusted my instincts. If I could trust you then she could too. But you can't tell anyone the password, ok?", the redheaded girl said motioning the chairs around the table for them to sit on.

"This is really great", Adelaide added admiring the room. "Much like ours. I like it".

"I know", Lily added uninterested, and sighed. She was tired. Tired of being mad at Potter. Tired of being teased by Slytherins who thought her giant act was funny. Tired of acting like she didn't care.

"You're sighing again Lily", Adelaide said annoyed. She understood her friend's animosity, but she also thought the joke had been quite funny and well planned. After all, everyone had gone through the same and mostly everyone thought it had been brilliant. "Are you still mad at what happened?"

"Of course I am! Believe me, if it was my choice, Potter and his friends would be sentenced to detention for the rest of their lives", James winced at Lily's angry words.

"But Lily, you are not even sure they did it", Adelaide said unconvinced. She had tried that approach before and it hadn't worked, with neither of her friends.

"Adie!", Kali said annoyed, "you don't honestly believe it could have been someone else, right?" Adelaide didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. Those four idiots did this and I, for once, think it was awful".

"C'mon! You two just had really bad luck. But it was funny. You _did_ see Dumbledore crying in the teachers table, right? Even I, who had to deal with a groping git from Slytherin, think it was worth it".

"Look Adelaide", the girl looked startled at Lily's use of her full name, "It was just really humiliating for Kali and I to go through it. But that's not even the point. The point is…", Lily began to say, but lost her courage and hung her head to one side tiredly.

"Yes?", Adelaide asked intrigued.

"The point is that knowing it was the guy you fancy who did it really breaks your heart… and I say this in behalf of Kali here who thought Remus was different", Lily explained Adelaide who nodded unconvinced. She knew Lily was also disappointed in certain marauder, but she wasn't ready to admit it and she wasn't going to force her.

At the mention of Remus' name James' curiosity shot up and he listened quietly. So it was true. Kali Wood corresponded Moony's feelings. He felt happy for his friend, maybe not all hope was lost. Unfortunately he didn't realize his movements had made his presence known to the girls and now he had the three of them standing next to him and glaring at him from above. He sat rapidly and messed his hair again, noticing how Lily winced imperceptible at the action.

"POTTER! How dare you? Eavesdropping is low, even for you", Lily screamed, her face red with anger.

"Lily I'm- Look I didn't mean to…", he stuttered. "I'm sorry", he stood up, his head hanging low from shame. "I was just resting when you came in and I didn't want to disturb you".

"Right. Like we are going to believe you", Kali said in a way that was really out of character for her. She was usually a really nice forgiving person.

"Are you still angry?", he asked and regretted it at once seeing Lily's red cheeks.

"What do _you_ think, uh?", Lily responded. James looked at Adelaide for support but found none. She held her palms up and shrugged in a way that said she could do nothing for him this time. "Even if no one is ever able to prove it was you James, I know better. And to think I actually thought you were growing up", Lily shook her head in disbelief. Her words hung heavy over James' heart but he didn't show it.

"Look. It was just a joke, ok? Why do you have to be so damn serious about everything? Merlin, live a little". He said frustrated while he started to walk to the portrait. He knew he shouldn't give her more reasons to hate him, but the way she was acting was getting on his nerves. "I'm going now. You can have you little chit-chat without worrying about me. I'll see you here at 9:30 for our round".

"Ugh! He's so… so… ugh!", Lily said plopping over one of the sofas. His words echoing in her mind. She knew she was too serious, but someone had to be. Right?

"Relax Lily. I get you, ok. But he's right about something. You do take everything really seriously. Just forget it ever happened. You two were doing so well for a while", Adelaide said firmly and then looked at Kali. "And you too. You were finally getting somewhere with Remus. Why spoil it because of some grudge? Just put it behind you. Be the grown up and let it go".

"I'm not going to simply let it go, ok? He hasn't even apologised to me. In fact, he hasn't even been around, that coward.", Kali said. "If he had at least tried to look for me, but… No. I'll forgive him, but he will have to earn it".

"Well, I won't. I'll be civil to James Potter, but until he proves to me he can be a reliable and grown up person that's all I'll do", said Lily determined. And while saying it she felt a pang of sadness inside herself. Probably because she was convinced that that day would never come. And boy how did she wanted it to come…

---

Remus Lupin walked the hallways of Hogwarts in a hurry. He needed to get to Gryffindor's common room and see Kali. That was all he had thought about since he had returned from the Shrieking Shack. Why did he have such rotten luck? Of all the bodies in school, she had to end up in _that_ one. He fastened his pace. He really needed to talk to her now. Maybe see just how angry she really was. He turned left at the end of a corridor and collided chest to chest with James, who had been walking at the same pace. Both ended up in the floor.

"Merlin Prongs, watch where you're going".

"Same to you my friend", said James getting up and giving a hand to Remus to do the same. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to get Kali, maybe see if she will talk to me. Excuse me, we'll talk later, ok?", Remus said starting to walk again in the direction of Gryffindor.

"You're going the wrong way Moony. She's with Lily at the Head's quarters. And I suggest you wait 'till after she's gone to look for her. Somehow, I don't think neither her nor Lily want us very close".

"So it's bad, uh?".

"It is. Both are furious with all of us because they know we did it. They can't prove it, just as McGonagall can't either, but they are sure enough to hate us", James explained miserably. "Adie isn't though. She told me yesterday she thought it had been funny".

"Great", Remus said unenthusiastically. He sat in a bench nearby and sighed. "Maybe it's for the best, you know? That way she will think I'm a git and I will be able to forget about her".

"Why do you want to forget about her? I thought you liked her", James said at a loss leaning against the wall in front of the bench.

"I do like her, mate. In fact", Remus stalled for a second, "I think I might be falling in love with her". He let the phrase hung between them for a while before he looked at his friend. For a moment he feared that James would laugh. The werewolf in love, really, the entire thing was just absurd. But James wasn't laughing, he was looking at Remus intently. In fact, Remus noticed, James had a very familiar sparkle in his eyes. "What are you thinking James?", he asked almost scared.

"So you love her? Are you sure? I mean… is this the real thing?", he asked avoiding Remus question. Remus pondered this for a moment.

"I know I have liked her for a long time. She always caught my attention. But this year, since we have been spending time together, the feeling just grew without me even realising it. I don't exactly know what love is, but I think this must be close", Remus explained truthfully. James's grin grew wide.

"Well Moony, then I don't think you should give up. So what if she's mad at you? Ask for her forgiveness, show her that you care. Make the move. I bet you my life, it'll work. Don't let fear control your life, mate".

"It sounds great James, really. But for me, thinking about a future with anyone, specially Kali, is only wishful thinking", Remus said defeated. "It's because I like her that I don't want to put her in danger. I think things happen for a reason and I must take what's happening now as a chance to get away from her, to forget about her".

"And what if she doesn't want that? Have you ever thought maybe she likes you too?", James asked. He didn't want to give away the girl's secret, but he needed to make his point.

"I don't know… Sometimes, when we are talking or just sitting together I get the feeling she might have some interest in me, but I try to deny it, to fight it", Remus said standing up and pacing in front of James. "She deserves better".

"I hate it when you talk like that, mate. You are a good friend and I won't let you convince yourself of this theory you have about you being a monster. I think you are scared, but it's ok to be. Don't let a stupid prank come between you two. It was fun, but now it's over and you have to talk to her and explain. Win her back and see if things between you two might go further than friendship. You deserve happiness my friend, don't let it slip". James said stopping his speech and looking at Remus who had stopped pacing and was looking at him weirdly. "What?"

"Nothing…", Remus shook his head, "It's just… You're actually taking this growing up and getting more responsible part seriously, right?". James just shrugged as if it wasn't that important. "Well I'm glad. It will always be great to mess around with you guys, but I think it is time we start growing up", Remus grinned before asking, "Any possibility that Lily might be the reason for your new found wisdom?".

"Lily isn't really talking to me right now so it doesn't matter. But you have a chance with Kali. Take it".

"You should take your own advice Prongs and try it out".

"I should, but I wont. Lily is determined to see me in a certain way and I'm getting tired of it. What I'm doing, these changes you see, they are because I want them, not for her".

"Well then, I'm glad you're doing it for yourself. How does Sirius feel about your resolution?"

"I haven't really seen much of him this weekend. He has been enjoying our unclaimed glory, surrounded by the ladies, and I've been brooding at my room. But he will get it. He knows that eventually we will all have to grow up".

"You're right. He will get it eventually, eventually being the key word", Remus smiled. "What do you think we go get Padfoot and Wormtail and we go to the kitchens for a while? The Infirmary doesn't exactly have the best menu and I don't want to wait until dinner". James smiled and his stomach growled.

"Let's go. I'll get something for later. I always get hungry while making rounds".

---

"Sirius Black", a feminine voice startled him and got him out of his slumber, "so the person I was looking for".

"Adie. To what do I owe the pleasure?", Sirius said making room for her in the couch at the common room. Suspicious that her two best friends weren't with her.

"I need to talk to you, alone".

"Why Miss Vance? Are you planning to seduce me?", Sirius asked jokingly and smiled, pushing his hair out of his grey eyes.

"Ha ha. Funny, really. I'm serious. I need to ask you something and it has to be now. I'm always with Lily and Kali and now they are both elsewhere. I don't know when I'll have this opportunity again", she said almost whispering and sitting next to him. "I need to ask you something".

"Shoot".

"I want to know about Remus". Sirius's face went white for a moment, always afraid that someone might discover his friend's secret, but he then realized that there was no way Adelaide could know anything. He relaxed.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific than that, Adie… Why? Are you interested in him?".

"I'm not, but someone I care for might be interested, _very_ interested, and I need to know which way to push her, ok? I know you won't lie to me so tell me. Who does Remus fancy?"

"I'm not telling you that! He's my friend, we don't do that to each other".

"Ok then, let me rephrase this. I have this friend… who likes your friend. Now my friend doesn't know if your friend is interested and since I know she'll never ask I got the matter under my own hands. So, is he interested?". Adelaide smiled knowingly at Sirius…

"He might be", Sirius said half grinning. He knew exactly who this friend of Adie really was. And he also knew his friend did fancy her back.

"I thought so", Adelaide said not surprised. "Look. I don't know why _your friend_ is the way he is, so closed off, but I would like him to know that, if he wants to get somewhere with this girl, he better start looking for _my friend_ and making it up to her. She's quite upset since the whole… incident", Adelaide said looking pointedly at Sirius.

"So what do you suggest I do?", he asked interested.

"I suggest, but this is only a suggestion my dear Sirius, that you and me make some things happen around here. I know my friend isn't your favourite person in the world, but your friend likes her, and you should respect that. So, are you willing to help your friend get my friend?".

"Before I say anything", Sirius leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "We _are_ talking about Remus and Kali, right?". Adelaide smiled.

"Who else? We both know Lily and James are a lost cause".

"Perfect then, I'm in. We just need to get them together alone for a while and I know something will happen", Sirius said confidently.

"Let's just hope that what happens is what we want it to happen".

* * *

**NOTE:** From now on I'm probably not going to be able to update more than once a week. Unfortunately real life is demanding a great deal of my time. But I will not drop this story, that is for sure. So I hope you keep reading it even if sometimes it takes me more time than I would like to have the next chapter ready. And please give me some feedback about what you think of the story so far, ok? Thank you!


End file.
